<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half life VR but the AI is now warrior cats by JoltTheCorgi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319279">Half life VR but the AI is now warrior cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoltTheCorgi/pseuds/JoltTheCorgi'>JoltTheCorgi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life, Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoltTheCorgi/pseuds/JoltTheCorgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where Hlvrai is in the warrior cats universe. The main clans are Mesa Clan and Cascade Clan. Everything seemed to be going fine and dandy but there's an underlying seriousness to everything. Someone forgot something important, and everyone will be punished for this small mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half life VR but the AI is now warrior cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Copperpaw = Gordon<br/>G = G-Man<br/>Braveheart = Coomer<br/>Heatherbark = Darnold<br/>Dandelionpaw = Tommy<br/>The others will be featured in future chapters don't worry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--<br/>
He woke up in.. grass. The grass wasn't soft at all like other grasses he knew. He opened his eyes to be met with grass covered in red… probably blood, he figured. He then heard a voice, it was deep and calming in a way. "There there… little one. You are.. safe, now." It said. "Come now.. get up. We need to take you..home." home… what was home? He struggled to stand, taking note of how he lacked a left leg in the front. He coughed as his whole body ached, his fur sticky and facing all the wrong directions. He struggled to keep balance and leaned on the larger figure next to him.<br/>
"Come now, I'll help.. take you there." It said and started to walk. He struggled to follow it's steps, nearly falling over multiple times. He didn't know what was happening, in all honesty. He didn't know his own name, what home exactly was, or who this other cat is. He shoved all those thoughts to the back of his head and opted to focus on the scenery around him instead. The ground was lumpy, rising high in some spots and dipping in other spots, there were trees everywhere and he could barely see the sky through the leaves above. "We're… almost there." The strange cat said as they approached a big dip in the ground. They carefully made their way through the entrance of the dip. The place had multiple large bush looking things, dens.. he thought, and a big hollowed out log in one corner. The strange cat left him to his thoughts as he looked around.<br/>
He looked over to see the strange cat who led him here talking to another cat. "You can't keep bringing rogues here, G." The new cat said. "I found him… almost dead on the edge of the territory, Morningstar. You and I both know that this clan is… safe for cats like him." The strange cat.. G, said as it motioned towards him. The new cat, Morningstar, sighed and glanced towards him. "Fine. But this is the last time I take in another one of those rag-tag rogue kits you find." She hisses towards G.</p><p>  Morningstar leapt onto the tall rock next to the both of them. "Let all cats old enough to travel the territory gather for a clan meeting!" She yowled, multiple cats emerging from the different dens, G turning and leaving the camp. "Today we gain a new member of our clan." The she-cat meows. Everyone's gazes turn to look at him, he attempts to shrink away as they do. "He is old enough to be an apprentice." She says slowly. "Step forward, young one." He stepped forward, stumbling a bit. "Do you promise to uplift the code, fight along-side the clan, and hunt with the clan?" She asks, her voice booming. He nodded and with a small voice said "I do." He winced at how scratchy his voice was. The she-cat nodded. "Then from this day forward. You will be known as Copperpaw. Your mentor will be our deputy, Braveheart." The cats around Copperpaw cheered his name as Braveheart stepped up and pressed his nose against Copperpaw's head. </p><p>--<br/>
Braveheart guided Copperpaw out of the camp. "First, I'm going to show you around the territory. Does that sound good to you?" He asked. "Doesn't matter if it doesn't sound that good! I have to show you around the territory anyway. So let's get a move on!" He says cheerily before Copperpaw could even have a chance to reply. Braveheart shows him the training area, the best places to hunt during new leaf and leaf bare, the best places to sun-bathe, various landmarks, and the border between Mesa clan and Cascade clan. As the two started to head back to camp, Copperpaw started to ask various questions that plagued his head. "So… why are the clans separated?" Was his first question.<br/>
Braveheart snorts and goes quiet for a moment. "Cascade clan is full of really stuck up folks who follow starclan to the point I don't think they really know true freedom, and are really twisted to those they think go against starclan." Copperpaw scrunched his nose in confusion. "What is starclan?" He asks. "They're our ancestors. They know many things you know. Medicine cats can speak with them." Braveheart says, fondness clear in his voice. "So… they're a bunch of dead people?<br/>
"Technically, yes. It could be seen like that." Braveheart says, looking down at his apprentice. "Huh.. also, why is the territory so.. wonky?" Copperpaw then asks, looking over at the sporadic bumps and dips. "Oh now that's a good question my boy!" Braveheart chuckles. "But save it for another time."<br/>
The two walked into camp and Braveheart made a beeline to one of the bigger dens. Copperpaw stood in the clearing, blinking and looking around confused as to where to go. "Oy! New boy! The apprentice den is over here!" His ears perked up and turned to see a fellow apprentice waving him down. He quickly pads over to the apprentice, spotting that they were sitting with two others. "Uhm, hello." Copperpaw quietly says. "You're name's Copperpaw right?? I'm Rootpaw! But you can call me the best apprentice in the territories!" The apprentice said. One of the other apprentices shook their head. "Keep telling yourself that Rootpaw. Don't mind her she's just too cocky for her own good. I'm Iciclepaw, this is Steeppaw." The short tom-cat said, and gestured towards himself and then the other apprentice, another she-cat.<br/>
"Well there's quite a few nests open due to a lot of the older apprentices were made warriors recently! So take your pick!" Rootpaw says, strutting into the den and plopping down on one of the new nests. Iciclepaw walked in after Rootpaw and stretched before laying down on one of the nests in the corner. Steeppaw walked in right after Iciclepaw and flashed a small sincere smile at Copperpaw before settling in a nest next to Rootpaw. Cooperpaw took a deep breath and entered the den. He looked around at all the nests but decidedly settled in one of the open nests closest to the entrance. The den was peacefully quiet, the other cats having already gone to sleep.</p><p>--<br/>
Copperpaw grumbled to himself as he kept shifting around in his nest, not being able to fall asleep. One of the other apprentices, Steeppaw, stirred. "Hey Copperpaw, if you're having trouble sleeping.. the medicine cats might be able to help, they're-" she yawns "-in the hold next to the hollowed log." She settles back in her nest, easily returning to sleep as Copperpaw stood up and made his way towards the medicine den.<br/>
He carefully creeps in, relaxing when he sees both cats awake. The two cats ears perk up and they turn to look at Cooperpaw. "Ah, you're the new apprentice correct?" The older one says, a soft smile appearing on his features. Copperpaw nods. "Yeah, sorry if I'm disturbing you both I'm just having some trouble sleeping." He says sheepishly. The older one chuckles and nods. "Oh trust me you're not disturbing us. We were just organizing the herbs for the night. Right, Dandelionpaw?" The older tom looked over at the younger one, Dandelionpaw. The shorter tom nodded. "That's right Heatherbark!" He says cheerily. Copperpaw smiles, finding comfort in the optimistic tone. "Well, keep Copperpaw company while I search for the right remedy." Heatherbark says as he looks through the assortment of plants.<br/>
"So, you were also brought here by G?" Dandelionpaw asks as he plopped himself next to Copperpaw. "Oh- Uh. Yeah!"<br/>
"That's cool! Did he say anything to you?"<br/>
"Not really, just saying I was safe or something, and that he's going to take me home. Which is here I guess." Copperpaw shrugged. "That's neat! He's like my dad, but he doesn't visit often. But that's ok." Dandelionpaw rambles. Copperpaw smiled through the rambling of the medicine cat apprentice, only adding a few offhand comments.<br/>
Heatherbark padded back over to the two, holding a small wrap that contained poppy seeds, he carefully placed it in front of Copperpaw. "This here should help you sleep, if these don't help then come back here to get some more." He says, Copperpaw nods and kneels down and laps up the poppy seeds. He thanks the two for the help and pads out back to the apprentice den and curls up in his nest. Sleep washing over him as he settled in his nest. </p><p>--<br/>
Copperpaw then was woken up from a dreamless sleep to see his mentor standing over him. "Hello Copperpaw I hope you had some good rest because we have a long day of training ahead of us!" Braveheart declares. Copperpaw sighs tiredly and stands up. "Lead the way, Braveheart." He says with a yawn. Braveheart beams and leads Copperpaw outside the apprentice den, going over the plan he had for training today. Although, Copperpaw didn't listen at all. Instead opting to admire the scenery as they made their way to the training grounds…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone on the Hlvrai hell hole discord for helping me with this au! Love y'all!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>